My one-off
by charmBreaker
Summary: this is the story of how mischeif could happen in the near future. you needn't read the ender's game series to enjoy this.


This is a single story that I've wrote myself and have not shown anyone. until it was posted on on 2/15/16. Take it or leave it, I'm only making one. It may be good, it may be bad, Like I said, I have shown nobody.

There, in the center of a dimly lit room, most commonly known as an auditorium, was the most wanted man on earth. A wiry fellow, that stood at 7 feet tall, and with a tall pointy face that showed signs of insomnia. This wanted man liked to call himself Ulysses. Ulysses was on stage, presenting a new project based on a theory to the most distinguished scientific minds of the time. And though this man had an audience that was foreign to him, nobody was in any sort of rush to seek help in arresting the individual.

Ulysses began his presentation with a charisma that demanded attention. This wasn't uncommon for him at the time, he had done many presentations before this with the same demand, though this one was different. This presentation was the broker to the greatest project known to man. For whatever reason, Ulysses decided that is wasn't important to practice, and was doing his as per usual 'thinking on the feet' method. "Welcome, and thanks to all for coming", he began, "I'm glad that.. I am able to present to you here today." Most of the presentation went on with some sort of quirky cocktail of stumbling and charisma that caused the audience to waiver their attention at times, and focus in at others. As Ulysses continued into the thick of his presentation, the minds of the audience glowed with an ambience of speculation. "The applications are endless and unlimited" the man ensured the audience. He scanned each and every member of the audience for attention. Everyone was focused and paying attention, it seemed that thinking on the feet was paying off once again. The presentation went on, and as the wanted man delved deeper into the principles, people started to lose their touch with the subject. After another quick scan, people seemed less sure of themselves and were quickly losing interest. Oblivious to this, Ulysses This continued until the end, losing more and more minds and their attention. He did this until he seemed to be babbling in his own language about something nobody had interest in. He was alone. Though oblivious, He wrapped up his presentation and asked questions of his audience. At that point, he had dug himself into a hole that he couldn't get out of. Nobody dared ask any questions, of worry that Ulysses may continue to repeat the babble that he had just given. Realizing what he had done, the man hung his head momentarily, thanked his audience, and dismissed them. Quietly, he packed his materials and left, without a word to another person.

As Ulysses stepped through the door to his apartment, he took a sigh. He hung his coat, and silently headed towards his room. Across his room, were components and wire sprawled about in a loose fashion. Ulysses thought to himself. Of all the people to present on that, he was the most qualified, having studied it the most. He then rejected that thought, assuring himself that couldn't be true. Inspired by this, He headed to his storage closet in the back of his room and unlocked the flimsy door. Quietly, Ulysses opened the door and peered inside. A drawered desk sit inside alone. Carefully, he open one the only unlocked drawer and pulled out the notes. The notes contained the exact project which Ulysses described at the lecture, and the ones that created the wanted man. The notes weren't his, however. He had simply pulled them from the desk which was there when he had moved in. They had no names, and no labels except the first page, simply put as "cycles". The man flipped through the notes compulsively until he realized something. He had opened only one drawer, the unlocked one.

Weeks passed at the college that Ulysses attended. And as the weeks drove by, Ulysses found himself becoming more and more of a hermit. He had no friends, and family was out of the country. Not that he minded, anyway. Sometimes he'd make fun of it, and chuckle to himself, saying "Maybe this is all I'm here for." Ulysses glanced at the desk... He wasn't alone. At this point, the guy was failing every class he had. That didn't matter to him, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

It was a curse, The desk was. The object had single-handedly convinced him to stop what he was doing with his life, and drop everything he had to pursue something that he didn't even have an evidence of working. Until now. The wanted man reviewed his notes. Creating a time machine that didn't rely on tachyon acceleration was quite the feat. The man stared at the pile of bodies in the corner of his room, completely overtaking his bed. He wouldn't have to worry about it, anymore. The construct was almost done.

By the time that Ulysses's machine was done, the pile of bodies had grown to a mountain, and it seemed he migrated it out of his bedroom and into his living room, where the pile was left to decay into a neat sludge that gave off the peculiar scent of rotten potatoes. His entire room was not empty except a foily substance that evenly coated the walls, ceiling and floor. "This is it" ulysses giggled "let's do this once more, for old time's sake." For the final time, he went down to the breaker room and shut everyone else's power off. He could hear through the walls the battery-op carbon monoxide sensors screaming to be plugged in again. That's how he knew that he was ready. On a tall dolly Ulysses wheeled his old invention with a narrow opening and a large lever, toward his room with the door shut and lined it up with the hole that lay neatly into the room. to Ulysses, The pile of dead bodies acted up and complained. He beckoned them as he plug in his old invention. The tool lit up like the stop light, aligned with the hole into the foil room. While the tool was charging the deflux, Ulysses grabbed his shotgun, and his trusty old grenade. He pulled the lever. At once the machine made a loud crackling sound and the room began to distort itself as Ulysses climbed inside. He shut the door and watched as the machine sprayed electrons into the room at a rate which bent space due to the sheer energy output. once the room reached critical energy density the tachyons slowed, and eventually stopped flowing. Once the tachyons stopped flowing into Ulysses's room, a young woman appeared in very obscure apparel. "wha? what year is it?" questioned the woman, looking into a device mounted in her palm. "2958" Ulysses lied calmly. The woman could barely get out "no, that's not right.." before Ulysses raised the shotgun and fired a round directly into her heart. As he did this, the machine turned itself off, and power was restored to the apartment's residents. "Now... let's see about that didgeridoo in your wrist." Ulysses choked, "hopefully it's more promising than what the other brought". The wanted man sliced open the woman's wrist and palm to take out the device. As he pulled the device out and threw the rest of the body into the heap of refuse, which hopefully was enough to keep them busy. As he did this, the device began to glow a bright blue and make a sound similar to what you would consider radio static. Ulysses knew at once. He quickly tried smashing the device with a loose pair of shears, but the device endured and kept its glow. So much for old time's sake.

Without Missing a beat, Ulysses threw the blue device across the hall and darted to his room's closet. His construct lie there, ready for his disposal. He spent years on this, and only now, upon completion, was finally ready to undo everything. As he plug the construct into the wall outlet, he heard the sound of the static getting ever more loud. He peered down the hall where the glowing device lay. It was already too late, the hall was distorted beyond perception and the officers were there. His days of killing time travelers was over. as the hallway returned to its normal three-dimensional state, three SWAT officers dressed in sleek black armor were the resolution of the device, which was no longer glowing. The wanted man quickly configured the device to go back to his move in date. He opened the door. There it was, the old desk that still contained the files and papers on everything he had of the officers piped up "Ulysses J Benevard, You are being arrested under the crime of serial murder. If you show any hostility, we will shoot with intention to kill." Too bad they wouldn't, as the officers fanned the small apartment, they quickly discovered the hill of rotting flesh. The smell was terrible, and the sight was vulgar enough to almost make one of them throw up into his helmet; a fatal action. to Ulysses' dismay, the pile had only offered a couple seconds in extra time. As he switched the machine on, the officers were still scuttling around the apartment looking for any sign of the wanted man. as the machine chattered to life, Ulysses heavied the desk on top of the platform and pulled the lever. And the table disappeared with a crack and some more static. Upon hearing this, the three officers all closed into the room. and surrounded the closet with which Ulysses was working. The door was kicked in just as ulysses set the machine for six months ahead of the last setting. The leader of the officers drew his gun to fire as the man stepped onto the platform. The officer fired a round. It landed in Ulysses' hip, creating a nice round wound for blood to fill. The officer, however, didn't get to fire a second round, as by the time that the trigger was pulled for the second time, Ulysses was gone.

As the Officer pulled up his chair, he chimed "you called me, sir?". The sheriff responded with a hand motion and simply replied "in".

"Alright, corporal. You wanted an assignment that 'challenges' you... I think we've found one that matches your skills..." wheezed the sheriff. They both took a brief moment to lock eyes and tell each other that they're serious.

"Right... what do you have for me?" The corporal put in excitedly.

"I'm sure you know that since 2200 that there were regulations put in place for ultra-resistors. The ones that lock electrons so tightly that we can nearly reach absolute zero." The sheriff coughed, "There's a reason for governments regulating Temporal-Trespassing parts, and it isn't for the highs you can get off drugs used with it... Someone's been killing time-travelers... The perp? A man named Ulysses. He has been killing anyone who goes further than about 150 years into the past. "

The subordinate officer raised an eyebrow, "and how does he manage that? The world's Temporal trespassing devices are scattered throughout the world"

"He's been dead for a long time, Corporal. He lived in the past. We aren't sure when, though. Back to the assignment. you'll be assigned 3 other officers to help you with this. you'll be sent up to the Inter-Helion space lab and you'll be sent into the past to Eliminate Ulysses."


End file.
